


Mr. Officer's bitch

by Diosann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Deepthroating, Handcuffs, M/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diosann/pseuds/Diosann
Summary: Where Kageyama and Hinata are a happily married couple that love to try new thingsORWhere Kageyama is a police officer and Hinata becomes his bitch since he can't afford the bail
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Mr. Officer's bitch

"Tobio-san what's taking you so long?" Hinata asked walking through the bedroom door. "Holy shit" he gasped. "Do you like it?" Kageyama asked. He was wearing a policeman suit that showed how fit he was. The first buttons of the shirt were open, at the height of his waist one of his hands was holding a baton while he was softly slapping it to his other hand, then his trousers were so tight making his bulge and ass hard to go unnoticed. "What have I done?" Hinata mumbled. "You haven't been a very good boy lately and call me Mr. Officer" Kageyama stopped with the slaps. Hinata walked towards him while biting his lips. "You are very handsome Mr. Officer" Hinata caressed the bare chest. "You can't address like this to a law enforcement officer" Kageyama held Hinata's wrist with strength. "Mmm Mr. Officer and what you are going to do about it?" Hinata gave him a cute sight at the same time he caressed again Kageyama's skin with the other hand. Kageyama twisted his wrist making him to turn around while agonizing. "You must behave" Kageyama said with a deep voice. Hinata started to rub his ass on Kageyama's lap moaning. Without hesitating he spanked Hinata's ass with the baton while forcing his hand on Hinata's back so he would bend. "Sir, I'm gonna have to arrest you for breaking the law" Kageyama added. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Hinata screamed. "That's it" Kageyama pulled the handcuffs that were hanging on his side and closed one on Hinata's wrist. Hinata started to resist and Kageyama forced him to the bed while carefully kneeling on it to retain him. "Sir you are getting arrested for the undermining of an agent of the law, anything you say may be used against you in court" he ended up handcuffing Hinata with his wrists at the back of his neck and letting go of his knee making him turn around. "But Mr. Officer, no one can bail me out, please be nice to me" Hinata pleaded. Kageyama pulled his legs up and spanked him again with the baton. "So you don't have anyone or anything, huh?" Kageyama lifted an eyebrow. "Please Mr. Officer, I will do whatever you want, just set me free" Hinata pouted. "Maybe there's something you can do" Kageyama bit his lip while leaving the baton aside and getting on the bed on his knees. He unzipped his trousers and released the erection. "You've been a bitch all this time, so why don't you be a real one now" with his free hand he pulled Hinata's face towards his dick. 

Hinata started to give kitty licks to the tip of Kageyama's dick making it harder. Kageyama started to unbutton his shirt looking at Hinata who was letting his dick get inside his mouth but surrounding it with pressure. "Mmm is this all you can do?" Kageyama provoking him. Hinata looked at him and opened his lips moving his face forward until he gagged. With almost all of his length inside, he wrapped again his mouth on it and started moving in and out fast. Kageyama held Hinata's hair. His breath was agitated and couldn't help force him a bit more so he could deep throating him. Hinata closed his eyes inhaling the smell of Kageyama's sweat. When it was hard for him to keep breathing, Kageyama pulled out and both shared looks while hyperventilating. "Better Mr. Officer?" Hinata asked in a high pitched voice. "This just only got started" Kageyama informed getting naked.

Kageyama sat on Hinata's chest and led his dick to get inside his mouth again, who left it whole open. The room was filled with Kageyama's moans, Hinata gagging and the testicles hitting the chin constantly. Kageyama held on the bedsheets as he moved a little so now he was straight fucking Hinata's mouth. Hinata started to moan with every thrust. It was hard for him to breath properly but what Kageyama was doing and how he looked was too hot. Hinata moved his face so he could breath and talk. "Mr. Officer I beg you to fuck me" he whimpered. "I was already fucking you, if you hadn't move" Kageyama pulled Hinata's hair so he was facing him again. "Fuck my ass, please" he plead very loud but Kageyama's dick silencing him. "So you think you deserve this dick?" Kageyama put all of his dick inside and stayed while he laid down on Hinata's face. "Get a taste of it and if I like it how you do it, I might fuck you" Kageyama said. 

Hinata made an effort to suck with his lips pressed on Kageyama's dick and his tongue licking his length. Kageyama moved out making both sigh in exhaustion. Hinata gave a cute look to Kageyama just to let him now everything was fine and that he was actually enjoying it. Kageyama smiled back just for a second and he put back his policeman face. "So Mr. Officer?" Hinata pouted. "I hope you ass is better than your mouth, you've been a bitch all this time but you couldn't live out of it" Kageyama moved from Hinata's chest and went to take his trousers in a rude way. "Just fuck me already" Hinata whimpered moving his legs to leave his bare ass in a high position. Kageyama spat on his hole and with no mercy he just led himself all in making Hinata scream out of pleasure. "Yes, fuck me, fuck me Mr. Officer" he moaned with a high pitched voice as Kageyama kept thrusting into him and hitting his prostate. Kageyama held Hinata's ass cheeks pressing down with all of his strength since the feeling of a not so open Hinata was really exciting. Hinata's hands were still handcuffed on his back so it was harder for him to keep up, his body was unable to hold by itself without the hands, so the only thing holding him up was getting fucked by Kageyama. He noticed that so he opened Hinata's legs to be side by side with his and held the handcuffs making Hinata's body standing against its will. "I-I'm gonna cum" Hinata advised trying to get a touch of Kageyama with his hands to be more stabilized. Kageyama pounded him a little bit harshly, he got in fast and left slowly. He was about to cum too. Suddenly he stopped holding the handcuffs making Hinata fall, he was all in, he lifted Hinata's ass making him move too, until he was putting all the pressure on the prostate. Both started to groan slowly moving to moan until the room was filled with both of their orgasms. Kageyama stayed a while inside until he noticed that they were recovering. "Was I good Mr. Officer?" Hinata mumbled laying on the bed tired. "You had luck this time" Kageyama answered while taking his handcuffs. "I didn't know you were into police officers" Hinata commented while Kageyama was cleaning his ass that was dripping cum. "I'm not, but I thought I looked good on that suit" he kissed Hinata's forehead and opened the bed sheets. Hinata moved next to him inside of the bed. "You should keep it, cause you were stunning on it" he snuggled on Kageyama's chest. "Mr. Officer" he added at the end with a whisper. Both laughed and Kageyama turned off the lights to cuddle with Hinata until they felt asleep.


End file.
